


Здесь и сейчас

by shmourne



Series: До и после [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Series: До и после [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830487
Kudos: 1





	Здесь и сейчас

Когда в библиотеке начали гаснуть огни, Рион едва ли не клевал носом. В лампадке на столе недовольно и ровно гудел элементаль-лепесток. Он светил, но не грел — лампа всегда оставалась холодной и ее легко можно было брать голыми руками. Порождение Света возмущенно плескалось внутри и билось о стенки, словно бабочка, но зачарованное стекло надежно сдерживало порывы.

Такие вещички медленно и неумолимо входили в обиход, надеясь заменить голубоватые чародейские огоньки, которые зажигались в фонарях с наступлением темноты и укрывали город вместе с куполом. Раньше Рион частенько выбирался на улицу тайком вместе со средней сестрой, чтобы посмотреть на то, как важно вышагивает по площади городской маг, как он взмахивает руками и с его пальцев срываются мириады огней — синих, голубых, прозрачно-бирюзовых, чтобы занять место на фитиле. Но Бэльфиэль давно обосновалась в Фалтриене, и навещала брата только в выходные, которые обоим выпадали нечасто.

Аннорион порой думал о том, чтобы взять неурочную увольнительную хотя бы на два-три дня, чтобы увидеть сестру мельком, но что-то все время шло не так. Он почти не писал ей писем, зная, что те придут домой, а не в академию. Точнее, придут домой и оттуда отправятся в камин. А все из-за того, что госпожа и господин Рассветный Туман терпеть не могли родного брата своей приемной дочки.

Да и написать письмо было целым приключением. Свою частную жизнь Рион старался хранить в тайне, а потому выбирался то и дело в орденскую библиотеку. Кому тут какая разница, что он черкает на листке рядом с книгой?

Впрочем, сегодня снова было не до писем сестре.

Огромный скучный трактат лежал перед носом, угнетая Аннориона одним своим видом. Ни схем, ни рисунков, одна сплошная стена текста «о природе», который надо было осознать к завтрашнему утру. Да, Риона посвятили в рыцари раньше, вместе с остальными, да вот только учеба так и не закончилась. Добавились патрули вместо утренних занятий, а вместо Ителиса за юным Сильверфлеймом присматривал порой сам воитель Баки. И, конечно, Цисса Роза Рассвета. Единственная, кто мог и умел объяснять интересно и понятно.

Как раз ее Рион подводить и не хотел, а потому, смутившись сурового взора ментора, взялся за текст, который когда-то попросту вызубрил так, что цитировал с любого места. А надо было понять…

Аннорион подпер щеку ладонью, вздохнул, сползая по столу в сторону, и усилием воли вернул взгляд в книгу, стараясь не упустить ни слова. Текст дробился и плясал, никак не поддавался, даже когда Рион начал водить пальцам по строчкам, не давая себе отлынивать. Он зевнул раз, потом другой, покосился в длинный коридор, в сторону выхода, подумал о том, что должно быть вот сейчас самое время навестить Селени или сбежать с Ирном на ночную рыбалку, но встряхнулся и заставил себя сесть ровно. Впрочем, Рион продержался не больше минуты — лег щекой на страницы, воровато оглянувшись, и это вдруг дало эффект. На короткий миг он очнулся, и слова в голове сошлись в понятное предложение, а потом снова растворились, поплыли перед глазами чернильным пятном. Аннорион моргнул, лениво пошевелился, потирая глаза. Только сейчас он заметил, насколько здесь тихо и тепло, и что элементаль рокочет на полтона ниже. А еще осознал, что гудят натруженные за день мышцы, и что отдал бы все, чтобы не шевелиться еще минут пятнадцать.

Почему бы собственно и да?..

Он покосился в коридор и прислушался — не раздастся ли тихий цокот каблучков Литы?

Веки налились тяжестью. Наверное, не будет ничего страшного, если он полежит на книге еще немного. Та почти перестала пахнуть пылью и согрелась от щеки. Не будет ничего страшного, если… Рион нахмурился и приоткрыл один глаз, тот норовил закрыться обратно, но юный рыцарь заставил себя смотреть в полутьму мерцающих огоньков. Он вяло пошевелился — мышцы заныли так, что пришлось потянуться. Сначала пальцами, потом шеей, и все это — не отрывая головы от книги.  
Утром была пробежка по городу в полной выкладке, потом как обычно перестарался, отдав ради исцеления больше магии, чем нужно. Не удивительно, что устал. Но так сильно? Бред какой. Сейчас встанет и все-все выучит. Нужно просто еще пять минуточек…

Свет сменился на теплый, медленно, плавно, чтобы успели привыкнуть глаза. Незримым знаком, что читающим пора поторопиться и покинуть обитель знаний. Рион все еще героически напрягал веки, думая, что вот-вот поднимется, вернет книгу Лите и пойдет в казармы, или к Ирну, или…

Он не сдержался и широко зевнул, не потрудившись прикрыть рот, приподнялся и, вздохнув, уткнулся лбом в собственное предплечье. Даже приглушенный, свет начинал резать глаза.

Пять минут, напомнил Рион сам себе и принялся считать. Столько всего нужно успеть за пару дней, пока опять не отправили в ссылку в Транквиллион или на Кель’Данас. Остальные-то уже в Запределье небось, а он даже на Тропе толком не был. И так и не принес пару магороз к порогу собственного дома. Ту сторону города давно зачистили от нежити, но кто-то еще таился под землей, лежал костьми, но поднимался, едва почуяв живую плоть. Уронишь хоть каплю крови, и Луносвет снова наполнится нежитью…  
Считать. Нужно считать. Пятьдесят шесть, пятьдесят… восемь.

Глаза больше не открывались.

Рион очнулся, когда солнце начало пробиваться сквозь газовые шторы. На другой стороне зала деловито сновала Лита, раскладывая свитки по порядку. Она совсем не смотрела в рионову сторону, но сжатые в нить губы и сошедшиеся к переносице тонкие светлые брови красноречиво говорили о том, как она ему рада. Аннорион пошевелился, машинально ловя сползшую с плеча ткань, аккуратно отклеил от щеки страницу, и сердце оборвалось, а потом пустилось в бешеную скачку.

— Сколько времени? — прохрипел он.

Лита ответила, не оборачиваясь:  
— Почти полдень.

Рион нервно дернулся, ойкнул, ударившись коленом о стол, зажмурился, переживая короткий всплеск колючей боли, и принялся выбираться, наугад бросая в сумку перо, свиток с неоконченным письмом, шарф и… С плеч свалился плотный шерстяной плащ. Черный, с вышитым орденским фениксом, на несколько размеров больше нужного. Аннорион посмотрел на него пару секунд, перебросил через предплечье, решив разобраться потом, и рванул прочь из библиотеки.

— Леди Лита! — он окликнул смотрительницу на пороге и солнечно, хоть и все еще сонно, улыбнулся ей. — Кто-то заходил вечером?

Рион помялся пару секунд на пороге, но так и не дождался ответа. Лита была молчаливой и порой попросту не слышала тех, кто к ней обращался. Так что он, решив, что зайдет потом и расспросит поподробнее, помчался прочь из библиотеки.

Занятие было важнее.

Пока Рион бежал, недостойно рыцаря, путаясь в ногах, но чудом не спотыкаясь на ходу, он успел передумать много всякого. Он не боялся наказания за то, что проспал, а вот того, что не успел вникнуть в бесов текст и теперь разочарует своего бывшего ментора — очень даже. Он еще рекрутом испытывал к Циссе Розе Рассвета странный трепет. Ирн все ржал, что Рион влюбился, но это было далеко не так.

На тренировочную площадку он прискакал с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Конечно же, Циссы там уже не было, зато гонял остаток курса вместе с молодняком из свежего набора Ителис. Это был конец. Естественно, она ушла, не дождавшись, они и договаривались всего на час перед ее занятиями, чтобы не мешать расписанию. Свет милосердный, где же теперь ее искать? В штабе Ордена?

Вдох, выдох. Рион прикрыл глаза, слушая лязг клинков и звуки, с которыми Свет взрывался в чужих руках, и стиснул пальцы в кулак, только сейчас заметив, что кончики замерзли. Он нетерпеливо встряхнул рукой — короткая бело-золотая вспышка стрельнула от локтя к пальцам, прошив тягучим жаром — и воровато оглянулся. На его счастье, рекруты заканчивали спарринг. Уже должен был быть перерыв минут на десять, а значит…

Рион придержал плащ, который все еще бережно прижимал к себе, и решительным шагом направился к рекрутам, выцепив взглядом Селени, который с хмурой рожей вытряхивал песок из сапог. На Аннориона уставились. Кто на табард с фениксом, кто на шрам, который Рион, забывшись, оставил на виду. Поправлять челку он, конечно, не стал, хотя взгляды жгли каленым железом, только сделал вид, что чертовски занят. Ителис отошел подальше от молодняка и смотрел вдаль, на цветущий за стенами сад, потягивая воду из фляги.

— Циссу видел? Привет, — выдохнул Рион.

Селени покосился на него слегка ревниво, но спустя секунду слегка смягчился. Все-таки рад был?

— Привет. Не видел, — ответил он спокойно. — У нас сегодня нет с ней занятий. У мелкоты тоже.

Аннорион хотел выругаться, но, вспомнив о том, что он вроде как рыцарь и ему не положено порочить светлый облик, особенно при рекрутах, сдержался. Селени, впрочем, все прочитал у него на лице, как и всегда.

— И на площадку не приходила? Вообще?

Ответом Риону было отрицательное качание головой. Он недоуменно моргнул и выпалил:  
— Я с ней договаривался отработать кое-что на площадке, пока… Стой, подожди. В смысле у вас сегодня занятий нет?

— Так утром замена была, — Селени пожал плечами и сделал страшные глаза, шепнув, — строевая с Ителисом и мелкими.

Они поболтали еще минут пять, за которые Селени успел скомкано рассказать о том, что замены стали делом привычным, что он давно не видел Ирна и что редко получает письма. И в последнем Рион явно расслышал обиду. Они так и не помирились толком с того момента, когда Селени попытался… Точнее, Рион избегал разговоров. Сначала шарахался от друга, раздумывая над тем, чтобы из-за неслучившегося поцелуя расстаться всерьез и надолго. Потом вспоминал о том, сколько Селени, сын мясника, для него сделал, когда Рион внезапно остался без отца и матери. Это Селени так горел желанием защитить Кель’Талас, что Аннорион проникся и решил попробовать тоже.  
— Я еще напишу, — порывисто пообещал он. — Мне нужно бежать, но я обязательно напишу и навещу тебя.

Селени просиял и хлопнул его по плечу на прощание.

Над Луносветом сгустились тучи. Первые капли дождя упали на нос, когда Аннорион покидал резиденцию ордена, все еще не имея и малейшего понятия, где леди Цисса. Он успел передумать много всякого и напредставлять событий — одно хуже другого, включая изгнание из рядов рыцарей. Последнее, впрочем, ему показалось совсем абсурдным, а все, что было до — вытрепало нервы так, что Рион попросту устал переживать. В желудке было пусто с самого утра, и теперь он то и дело подавал голос, настойчиво рекомендуя подкрепиться. Но, прежде чем тащиться до таверны (на обед Аннорион благополучно опоздал, а ужина ему не полагалось теперь), Рион решил заглянуть в библиотеку. Может, Лита сменила гнев на милость?

Но Литы на месте не было, а та, кто ее заменял, охотно показала симпатичному рыцарю книгу посещений, где он значился последним.

Все ниточки оборвались, из-за голода было сложно думать, так что дальнейший шаг был очевиден: вперед в «Маназмейку». Обедать. Или куда поближе, если в животе заурчит совсем уж скверно. «Змейка», впрочем, была лучшим выбором. Рион наизусть знал тамошнее меню, а потому уже по пути придумал чего хочет и сколько ему это будет стоить.

В таверну Аннорион вошел, приглаживая чуть завивающиеся от влаги в воздухе волосы. Внутри было немноголюдно. У рекрутов еще не кончились занятия, а старшие либо работали, либо покрывали имена славой в таинственном Запределье. Он устроился неподалеку от входа, поближе к узкому окну, сгрузил плащ и сумку на диванчик и, объяснив подошедшей эльфийке, чего именно хочет, вернулся мыслями к утру и библиотеке.

Кому вообще могло в голову прийти оставить его спать? И плащ… Точно, плащ. Рион поднялся и нетерпеливо сгреб его, разворачивая. Черная мягкая шерсть, вышивка, теплая на ощупь, с тонкими зачарованными нитями — такие же вплетенные по краю аккуратно ущипнули пальцы искрой. Ничего особенного. Разве что выглядел дороже и качественнее того, что был у самого Аннориона. Еще он точно был мужским. Рион прижался носом к воротнику и нахмурился, задумавшись. Потом понюхал собственное плечо и фыркнул. Ну да, ну да, чего он ожидал вообще? Ткань за ночь пропиталась им самим. Да даже если бы и нет, как искать нужного рыцаря? Аннорион представил, как ходит по штаб-квартире ордена, каждого встречного просит дать себя понюхать, и сощурился, пряча заплясавших во взгляде бесят. Впрочем, ладно. Одна зацепка и правда была. Парфюм.

Что-то смутное шевельнулось в памяти, расплескавшись золотом и теплом, но Рион никак не мог понять, что именно. Он прикрыл глаза, зарываясь носом в ворот, неторопливо перебрал в памяти немногих собственных знакомых и решительно отмел каждого. А потом и вовсе отвлекся на принесенную еду, но ненадолго. Уже обняв одной рукой чашку, он задумался вновь. С чувствительностью носа у него всегда было хорошо, даже слишком хорошо для того, кто много лет прожил сначала среди беспризорников, потом в казарме, где кроме Риона постоянно жило еще человек девять минимум. Тут уж не до тонкостей.

Он покосился на плащ. Древесные нотки, дым, разогретая солнцем кожа и что-то еще, что осталось неуловимым, что скрадывалось за собственным запахом Аннориона, который тоже остался на плаще. Кто же ты такой?..

Рион тяжело вздохнул. Кем бы он ни был, оставалось одно — вернуться в библиотеку. Наверняка незнакомец будет искать его там, если захочет вернуть свое. Да и леди Цисса тоже. В конце концов это она посоветовала разобрать текст внимательно и уже потом задавать вопросы.

Аннорион потянулся за кошельком, выложил на стол серебряный и сунул руку в карман, ища медяки. Пальцы наткнулись на шероховатый листок, сложенный вчетверо так аккуратно, чтобы явно спящий мальчишка не почувствовал, что что-то опускается в карман. Но непременно обнаружил бы утром, если бы не помчался сломя голову по делам.

Рион вытащил записку, развернул и просиял, еще не пробежавшись по ней взглядом толком. Подпись! Простое «Э. В.» без завитушек и закорючек. Он жадно вчитался, испустил облегченный выдох, а потом сердце пустилось вскачь. Леди Цисса не ждала его сегодня. Зато ждал Эрделар и до встречи оставалось максимум… Рион кинул быстрый взгляд на часы, подхватил плащ и сумку и сорвался с места, выкрикнув благодарность торопящейся к нему официантке.

Бежать через полгорода. Всего ничего. И будь он проклят, если опоздает!

И все-таки Рион себя переоценил. К тому моменту, как перед носом выросла золоченая дверь с алыми витражами, он уже давно не бежал, а шел. И бешено колотящееся от волнения сердце никак не помогало.

Дохляк, фыркнул он мысленно, подстегивая сам себя, и пригладил еще влажные от дождя волосы. Его зацепило на излете, пока мчался через Площадь Странников, перепрыгивая через кусты и ограды, до Королевской Биржи. По-хорошему стоило причесаться и переплести заброшенную за спину косу, но времени уже не было. Рион ненавидел опаздывать. Так что он перевел дыхание, посмотрел на собственное носатое отражение в алом витраже, скорчил рожу и только потом деликатно постучал, взявшись за кольцо, которое держал в крючковатом клюве распушивший перья феникс. Аннорион запоздало подумал о том, что мог бы срезать, промчавшись частично по крышам, частично по широким белым заборам, но тогда точно вымок бы до нитки, да и стража шуганула бы. Оправдывайся потом в штаб-квартире перед леди Кровавой Зарей…

Ему открыла девушка, не особенно юная, скромно одетая, со светлыми волосами, собранными в куцый хвостик на макушке.

— Сильверфлейм. Капитан меня ждет, — улыбнулся Рион, и служанка распахнула дверь шире, посторонившись.

Первым, что бросилось в глаза, когда Аннорион шагнул внутрь, была лестница. Здоровенная, из темного дерева, она спускалась с обеих сторон второго этажа и расширялась книзу, как устье реки. На стене посреди красовался герб — щит и пара перекрещенных копий. Получается, Валорлайты — разрушители заклятий?  
Служанка извинилась и, попросив подождать, ушла за хозяином. Рион оставил на предложенном низком диванчике чужой плащ и сумку, а сам завертел головой по сторонам, как только эльфийка исчезла из виду.

Первый этаж весь состоял из цвета и света: сквозь арочный проем Рион увидел длинное окно, укрытое классическими газовыми шторами, уходящими скорее в синие оттенки из привычных розовых, и край книжного шкафа. Должно быть по утрам солнце, проникая внутрь через цветные стекла, рисовало картину на полу — с гербами и фениксами. Дверь с другой стороны была закрыта, и было бы невежливо дергать за ручку. Может быть, капитан живет здесь не один?

По углам слабо мерцали голубые светильники, наполненные арканой, а проем сторожили классические торшеры на семь свечей. Рион засмотрелся на пляску огоньков, потом на отблески на щите, и не сразу услышал шаги, зависнув в своих мыслях.

Куда же он попал? Что он вообще знает об Эрделаре? Не то, чтобы они много говорили. Точнее нет, как раз много, но капитан больше спрашивал и рассказывал о посторонних каких-то вещах, не касаясь себя. Надо бы наверстать…

— Рион, — в уши прокрался бархатистый голос, и Аннорион вскинул голову, просияв.

Служанка исчезла, скользнув в одну из боковых комнат, и бесшумно закрыла дверь.

Они встретились посреди лестницы. Рион искренне старался идти спокойно, но ноги несли вперед, обгоняя разум. Он едва не споткнулся на первой же ступеньке, но, подскочив, будто все так и было задумано, порывисто обнял Эрделара на несколько секунд и хотел было отстраниться, потому что… неприлично, но на лопатки опустилась горячая тяжелая ладонь, и Рион, поддавшись, прижался щекой к чужой груди.

Сандал.

Недостающим кусочком пазла в аромате был именно он.

— Ты не представляешь, как я рад, — ответил Рион после паузы, слегка осипнув.

Внутри будто пружина разжалась, которая поселилась в груди с самого утра, и он наконец выдохнул. Какая разница, что уже завтра опять уезжать. Какая разница, что опять ничего не успел. Главное — здесь и сейчас.

— Представляю, — Эрделар наконец отпустил его, душевно улыбнувшись, и галантно предложил руку, за которую Рион тут же уцепился и последовал наверх. — Так же как и я, а?

— Больше, — уверенно заявил он в ответ.

Второй этаж показался меньше первого. То ли из-за запертых дверей по обе стороны, то ли из-за стен, сплошь увешанных наградами. Рион вертел головой, ухватывая краем глаза то одну, то другую.

— Все твое? — он остановился напротив полки, где распахнула крылья золоченая птица, держащая в когтях щит.

Эрделар беззаботно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Отцовское. Он был начальником стражи до Стального Пера.

— Вот оно что…

Феникс сиял. Щит перечеркнула траурная лента.

— Он жив.

Аннорион отвел взгляд и медленно кивнул.

Они двинулись дальше по короткому коридору, а над головой по очереди вспыхивали и гасли огоньки, озаряя развешенное вдоль стен парадное оружие. Ладонь капитана все еще согревала рионово плечо, отвлекая от всех на свете мыслей, кроме одной. Видит Свет, какой же Эрделар красивый… Аннорион ожидаемо вспыхнул. На его счастье, краснел он не так, как все рыжие, не густым алым, который заливал щеки. Они всегда оставались бледными, зато веснушчатые плечи — нет. Если подумать, сколько они не виделись? Выходило, что около месяца — ужасно долго, когда тебе едва стукнуло девятнадцать. Рион, который привык к тому, что никому не нужен со своими порывами и искренностью, и понимал чуть больше, чем хотел бы, весь этот месяц себя уговаривал закатать губу. Ну, в самом деле. Он просто нескладный подросток в табарде. И все. Все. И то, что между ними было, ничего не значит. Впрочем, никто не запрещал и не смог бы запретить просто наслаждаться тем, что есть.  
Поэтому, когда Эрделар остановился и аккуратно-небрежным жестом убрал рыжую челку с его лица, Рион не стал сопротивляться. Даже когда ласковые пальцы замерли перед шрамом, прежде чем коснуться его и провести вниз — от лба и почти до уголка губ. Эрделар склонился к нему, подчинившись требовательным пальцам на вороте, дыхание смешалось.

— Гаргулья, — шепнул Аннорион.

— Оставил бы маленькой тайной, — капитан чувствительно прикусил нижнюю губу. — Знаешь, чтобы требовать поцелуи за ее раскрытие.

— Я требую, — Рион улыбнулся ему в ответ, так и не выпустив из пальцев кремовый ворот.

— Целую.

Эрделар и правда поцеловал, скользнув губами по еще бугристой на скуле линии вниз, где она истончалась до едва заметной светлой полоски. Рион моргнул, щекотнув его ресницами, и мягко ткнул в плечо, насмешливо морща нос.

— Ты не уточнял, — капитан выпрямился, задирая руки вверх. С предплечий свалились рукава, обнажая загорелую кожу и шрамы, и Рион залюбовался, забыв, что вообще хотел сказать. — Идем.

Он провел его до конца коридора и распахнул дверь. Колыхнулись тонкие занавески, надувшись от потянувшегося в дом прохладного воздуха, Аннорион шагнул внутрь, разглядывая соседствующие с сухоцветами книжные полки и растянутые от потолка до пола свитки с зарисовками боевых построений. А еще низкий диванчик, сваленные кучей цветные, но в едином стиле подушки, и столик с исходящим паром чайником.

— Висена подогреет вино, если хочешь, — Эрделар неопределенно кивнул то ли на диван, то ли на подушки, и Рион, недолго помявшись, выбрал первое.

— Нет, спасибо, — он покачал головой, думая, куда деть руки, и в итоге просто устроил их на коленях. — Чая вполне достаточно.

Капитан добродушно усмехнулся, заняв другой конец дивана, и расслабленно вытянул ноги, посмотрев на Риона из-под упавшей на глаза светлой челки. В уголках его глаз собрались первые морщинки, еще тонкие, из тех, что бывают, когда улыбаешься чаще, чем хмуришься. Неловкого молчания не случилось. Аннорион стрельнул глазами и, взяв из чужих рук чашку, жадно спросил:  
— Куда тебя отправляли?

Его интересовало буквально все. Но больше всего — Запределье. То самое, откуда до сих пор не вернулся принц Кель’тас, чье имя теперь произносили шепотом. Рион разное слышал. Что принц бросил их, что якшается с нагами и Предателем (кто такой этот Предатель вообще?), что ушедшие с ним син’дорай все до единого продались демонам, а рыцари крови, оставшиеся защищать Кель’Талас, только и ждут, чтобы обернуться против жителей.

У Эрделара дрогнули кончики ушей.

— К границам, — он улыбнулся. — Тролли в очередной раз проверяют нас на прочность. Как будто мало других бед. А ты? Обдирал несчастную яблоню, пока меня не было?

— И ни разу не поймали, — Рион гордо задрал нос и ухмыльнулся.

Капитан присвистнул.

— Терис теряет хватку, а?

— Скорее не знает, на что меня ловить.

Аннорион беззаботно пожал плечами, приваливаясь к спинке дивана. Эрделар ненавязчиво изучал его взглядом, совсем как месяц назад, и Рион в очередной раз вознес мысленную хвалу Свету за то, что не краснеет. На языке вертелся вопрос, но ответ на него мог оказаться вообще не тем, чего Аннорион хотел бы, так что он прикусывал губу, оставляя его при себе. Да и обстановка… Художественную небрежность он продолжал замечать каждый раз, совершенно того не желая. Ни пылинки вокруг, окно, которое будто бы случайно забыли закрыть, чай этот в зачарованном чайнике. Рион невольно вспомнил дом, в котором прожил двенадцать лет, и который лежал в руинах где-то далеко, потом — поместье, где спрятали от него сестру. Сытая, богатая жизнь, которой ему самому не досталось.

— Ты здесь один живешь? — он спросил наугад.

— С Висеной, — Эрделар забросил руку на спинку диванчика, достаточно широкого, чтобы они с Рионом почти не соприкасались. — Она работает у нас… — он нахмурился, перебирая что-то в памяти, — с моего рождения, наверное? Когда родители уезжали, наотрез отказалась покидать этот дом. Так что видела все мои сто тысяч неудач со всеми этими серебряными ложками и бегала за лекарями, когда я падал с лошадей.

— Да уж… Ложки — это что-то с чем-то. Самый полезный навык из всех, которым меня могли научить, — Аннорион саркастически усмехнулся и закатил глаза.

— Да ладно? Ителис преподавал вам еще и это? — глаза Эрделара заискрились смехом.

— Ах, если бы. Но я бы посмотрел, как он пытается!

Один, значит… Рион незаметно выдохнул, укладывая затылок на спинку. Он только сейчас заметил, насколько окаменели мышцы, и что ночь в библиотеке, пускай даже под теплым плащом, сделала все только хуже. Растереть бы. Потом. Когда-нибудь. Плащ! Проклятье!

— Кстати, — Рион покусал губу. — Я плащ внизу забыл. И сумку.

— Все нормально, — Эрделар только отмахнулся. Его пальцы не дотягивались до рионова уха совсем чуть-чуть. — Висена разберется.

— Кстати… Почему не разбудил? — Рион повернул голову, покосившись на капитана снизу вверх.

Эрделар издал тихий мягкий смешок, и потянулся было взъерошить ему волосы, но вместо этого лишь провел кончиками пальцев по скуле.

— Я хотел, но… Ты вроде в прошлый раз говорил, что спишь плохо.

Опять этот его тон. Хрипловатый, почти гипнотический, от которого мысли замедлялись и тяжело ворочались в голове. Но одна оставалась, провокационная, та самая, которую Рион вечно держал в узде.

— Если достаточно вымотаюсь, то хорошо, — он протянул, понизив голос тоже. Достаточно для того, чтобы не понять было, всерьез он или нет. Есть ли в низком чуть вибрирующем звуке намек?

— Сколько это в кругах по городу? — Эрделар убрал руку и подпер щеку костяшками пальцев ровно в тот момент, когда Рион решил передвинуться ближе.

Он слегка опешил и упрямо поджал губы, больше ничем себя не выдав. Думай, Сильверфлейм.

— Понятия не имею. Я всегда выходил сухим из воды, — Рион сощурился. — А сколько полагается за сон в библиотеке?

— М-м, я бы дал один, но в полной выкладке.

— А за поцелуй капитана? Без спроса.

Эрделар приподнял брови и сделал вид, что глубоко задумался. Аннорион засмотрелся на его руки, на широкие, но аккуратные запястья, ровные пальцы с подстриженными ногтями, и прикусил губу. Если вдруг он все-таки наивный придурок и что-то пойдет не так, будет что вспомнить, чтобы помечтать ночью. Рион шевельнул ухом, на мгновение покосившись на прикрытую дверь, и все-таки пододвинулся к Эрделару ближе, крадучись, и почти соприкоснулся коленом с чужим. А потом поднялся, чтобы склониться над капитаном и поцеловать раньше, чем тот ответит.

И чтобы не передумать самому.

У Эрделара были мягкие губы. И он рвано выдохнул, когда Рион тронул языком шрам поперек нижней, а потом потянул мальчишку к себе на колени, ловя в объятия, слишком горячие для того, кто просто звал в гости. Аннорион целовал его до темноты в глазах, прижимаясь животом к животу, так что сердце бешено колотилось о ребра.

— Пять, — шепнул ему капитан, распутывая шелковый пояс. И от его прикосновений, даже через ткань, сладко сжималось что-то внутри.

— Как заработать десять? — Рион через голову стянул табард, и толкнул Эрделара в грудь. Спинка дивана мягко спружинила о лопатки и слегка прогнулась под двойным весом.

— Продолжай в том же духе.

И прикусил губу, когда Рион длинно лизнул шею, горячий и одуревший от собственной наглости.

Ветер будто бы притих, оставив в покое шторы. Аннорион не прислушивался больше к шагам, только к слабому шелесту ткани, и сбитому дыханию Эрделара, который запрокинул голову, позволив себя целовать так, как вздумается: вдоль шеи, царапая зубами кадык, и только выдыхал сквозь сжатые зубы, прижимая Риона к себе за затылок. Запах сандала и дыма здесь становился особенно острым, от него вело так, что Аннорион только крепче стискивал коленями бедра капитана. Он чувствительно прикусил его чуть ниже уха и отстранился, воюя с черными на фоне кремовой рубашки пуговицами, Эрделар слегка склонился вперед, повел плечами стряхивая с плеч гладкий шелк, а Рион… Ухмыльнулся, сдернув его вниз, и снова толкнул капитана в грудь, оставив со скованными руками. Валорлайт вскинул бровь.

— Плюс один, — сказал он прежде, чем снова закусить губу, потому что Аннорион, выпрямился, глядя на него теперь уже сверху вниз, склонился снова, притираясь пахом к паху и вздрогнул, не сводя с капитана открытого голодного взгляда. Он нежно улыбнулся краем рта, а потом мягкие губы скользнули вдоль шрама на переносице.

— Плюс два, — шепнул Рион. И Эрделар согласился.

Светильники погасли вполовину, повинуясь незримой руке.

По лицу Риона, зажимавшего рот ладонью, и другой придерживающего полу собственной рубахи, скользили тени. Он задушенно всхлипывал и яростно кусал собственные пальцы, когда язык Эрделара проходился вокруг соска, а потом смыкались зубы. Аккуратно, на грани, чтобы Рион вздрогнул снова, так же, как и от движения пальцев вдоль острого позвоночника, короткими царапинами, от которых подкашиваются ноги, потом от тихого звука, с которым Эрделар распустил шнуровку в паху. И чуть не умер, жадно толкнувшись в подставленную широкую ладонь.

— Тих, тихо… — шепот обжигал тоже. — Не торопись.

Аннорион послушался, хотя сводило нутро — от случайных касаний к животу, от поцелуев вереницей вдоль груди, от деликатного укуса в шею, от ладони, которая прижала щекой к плечу и от губ, мягко прихватывавших кончик уха. Он не продержался долго, хотя пытался.

— Научи меня, — шепнул Рион, осипнув от стонов, которым так и не дал волю, вмяв клык в нижнюю губу. На смуглом животе Эрделара слабо поблескивала вереница белесых капель. Было неловко, но не настолько, чтобы пытаться сбежать, как это было в прошлый раз. Так быстро… Бесы, это нормально, помни, что это нормально, когда тебе…

— Покажи как, — он просил уже из спальни, приподнявшись на локтях, потом сел, свесив ноги, и едва не съехал с черно-алой ткани. Проклятый шелк. Рион подцепил Эрделара за пряжку ремня и потянул на себя, согревая дыханием живот. А потом с шелестом кожи о ткань вытащил его вовсе и прижался губами к белому росчерку на коже почти с краю, который уходил далеко вниз. В волосы на затылке вплелась ладонь, Аннорион прикрыл глаза, вспоминая то немногое, что подчерпнул из услышанных краем уха рассказов. В первую очередь спрячь зубы, потом — расслабься. Или это был Эрделар, который направлял его? Неровным, сбивающимся голосом, сжимая пальцы крепче, но не до боли.

Было непросто. Сначала понемногу, лишь легкими касаниями языка к теплой головке, слизнув капли, потом от корня к ней же длинным движением, вжимая в тонкую кожу теплый и гладкий стальной шарик пирсинга. Рион полуприкрыл глаза. Плечи горели. Но он не останавливался. Будь он проклят, если остановится сейчас.

— Рукой, — подсказал Эрделар и показал. А потом — как можно еще. И еще.

Аннорион обнял его за бедра, придвинулся ближе, повторяя, почти вжался носом во вздрагивающий живот, обжигая дыханием и короткими поцелуями, поднял глаза на Валорлайта и вздрогнул от ответного взгляда — темного, полного желания. Рион облизнулся, мягко, забрал член в рот снова, насколько смог, и больше не опускал ресниц. Наградой ему стал низкий стон, от которого прошибло мурашками, а в паху снова отвердело. Пальцы в волосах сжались почти болезненно, но отпустили тут же, и Эрделар, тяжело дыщащий, отстранился. Он подмигнул, нависая над Рионом, мягко столкнул его в постель, на черный шелк и оперся на руки по обе стороны от его плеч, кивнув, мол, ложись. О том, что будет дальше, Аннорион слышал только от Ирна, но никогда не… Он рассеянно прикусил губу, влажную, и не успел задать вопроса. Эрделар поцеловал его сам, безапелляционно, до того, что закружилась голова и невольно поджались пальцы на ногах. Рион обхватил его за шею, послушно повернулся на бок, по-кошачьи выгнул спину, когда вдоль нее прошлась жесткая, но ласковая ладонь, а потом оказался на животе, и та же ладонь прижала его, надавив на лопатки. И пальцы… Самыми кончиками, от плечей и до поясницы, выглаживая, царапая над крестцом, где кожа такая чувствительная и нежная. Рион зажмурился до слез и застонал в голос, когда пальцы заменили язык и губы. Горячее дыхание обожгло ему ухо, и Эрделар шепнул, с веселой хрипотцой:  
— У тебя шрам поперек ягодиц. Что за дела, а?

— Что? Какой? — Рион шевельнулся было, но Эрделар положил ладонь ему между лопаток, а потом она соскользнула вниз, прослеживая белесую линию кончиками пальцев. Дальнейшее прервал ласковый смешок, от которого встали дыбом тонкие светлые волосы на загривке. И все-таки Аннорион вывернулся, мягко прикусывая чужую шею, забросил ногу Эрду на бедро, потянулся губами к губами, не решаясь сказать, но Валорлайт понял его отчего-то без слов, по одному только взгляду, и мягко покачал головой.

— Рано, — шепнул он, покусывая чувствительное ухо. — Но кое-что…

Рион прижался ближе, ткнулся лбом в крепкое плечо, крепко прикусывая губу. Между ягодиц скользнул палец. Эрделар коснулся поцелуем виска, Рион зажмурился, боясь выдохнуть, обхватил капитана обеими руками, слушая его голос.

Расслабиться. Вздохнуть.

Это ведь и вправду не было больно.

И вообще не страшно.

Под взмокшей спиной — гладкий шелк, а рядом тот, кому можно верить. Солнечно-прекрасный.

Аннорион дышал ему в шею, изредка прикусывая изгиб. Он взмок, кажется, весь, вплоть до ладоней и жмурился, пока вдоль позвоночника будто молния пробегала, и чувствовал чужую дрожь так же, как собственную. И тонул в ощущениях, которые нарастали с движением. Рион вжал ногти в чужие лопатки, коротко провел вниз, Эрделар поддался ему, ловя губами губы. Они целовались почти яростно, вжимаясь друг в друга, кусаясь до стонов. И от глубокого голоса Валорлайта сладко сводило нутро. Простынь давно сбилась, Рион лежал ребрами прямо на складке, но почти того не замечал. Медленные движения пальцев внутри заставляли его всхлипывать и цепляться за Эрделара, беспорядочно гладить его и без конца ласкать, прижимая к животу напряженный член всей ладонью. Хотелось тронуть его губами снова. Эрд, кажется, подумал о том же, надавливая большим пальцем на приоткрытый рот, и Рион податливо потянулся, скользя языком вдоль подушечки, штангой по нежной коже, забирая его в рот так глубоко, как мог.

И снова, снова сгорел раньше, чем ожидал, а когда перевел дыхание и утер намокшие глаза, оседлал Эрделара и, закрыв ему рот поцелуем, одурел от собственной наглости, зажав над головой чужие сильные руки. А Эрд безмолвно позволил делать с собой все, что только вздумается.

Россыпь росчерков на плечах была от стрел, уколы на предплечье и бедре — рысьи зубы. Мечи, клинки, копье Амани, едва не выбившее из капитана дух. И от укусов, коротких, аккуратных, он сначала шипел, подаваясь бедрами в ладонь Риона, потом стонал, запрокинув голову. Золотистые пряди рассыпались по черному с красным шелку, а ощущение власти пьянило. И светлые капли на смуглом животе уже были его собственными.

— А этот на носу откуда все-таки?

Они сидели на полу, стащив подушки в гору. Слабо дымился кальян, который курили по очереди. Рион все пытался пустить колечко, и один раз даже смог. Эрделар беззаботно улыбнулся ему, отнимая от губ трубку.

— Пил я, короче, как-то с друзьями за окончание академии. Пару дней? А, бесы его знают. И вот возвращаюсь я, значит, домой…

Он оставил многозначительную паузу. Аннорион нетерпеливо заерзал, пытливо глянув ему в глаза.

— И?

— Поцелуешь — расскажу, — Эрд хитро прищурился.

Рион закатил глаза, но подсел ближе, запуская пальцы в растрепанные и еще влажные после мытья волосы, почти прижался к губам, но… Коснулся скулы, и отстранился.

— Ты не уточнял, куда, — он невинно улыбнулся, и капитан хохотнул.

Один — один.

— В общем, пили мы тогда двое суток. Обнесли все ближайшие таверны, куролесили так, что Луносвет на ушах стоял…

Рион вытянул ноги и полулег на подушках, неторопливо поглаживая стопой чужую лодыжку. Пальцы у него были мягкие, как и пятки, вопреки форменным сапогам.

— И вот возвращаюсь я домой, понятно в каком состоянии. Впрочем, не так уж плохо все было! Прощаюсь, значит, с другом, небрежно опираюсь на что-то и… В общем, мне потом мать рассказала, что я копытом по лицу получил. Мне, оказывается, лошадь подарили, а у меня из головы вылетело. Довольно вяло ударила, так что все при мне, — Эрделар сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, явно красуясь. Рион перелег и повел пальцами вдоль внутренней стороны его бедра, рассеянно прикусив губу, но в его глазах проскальзывало веселье.

— Точно все при тебе?

— Проверь.

Аннорион проснулся среди ночи. Эрделар распластался на постели морской звездой и мерно дышал, не ощущая, как рядом легко спружинил матрас. Их вещи пропали, собранные аккуратной рукой служанки, и Рион почувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Не то, чтобы он планировал сбежать в ночи, но очень уж не любил, когда его лишают выбора. Он завернулся в легкое одеяло и прошелся по комнате, рассматривая награды на стенах. Идет по стопам отца, хах? Охота, скачки… Меч и щит под стеклом, оба с гравировкой. Взгляд остановился на доспехе в углу комнаты. Голубом с золотым, максимально простым и удобным. Рион невольно стиснул одеяло в кулаке и прикусил губу, не способный оторваться.

В таких же доспехах были те, кто защищал город в тот день.

Он совладал с дыханием и сморгнул, сделав шаг в сторону, а потом и вовсе отвернулся, к рабочему столу, прогоняя мысли. Тиски, цанги, напильники и надфили разных форм и размеров. А еще крупный синий камень с недоделанным рисунком. Вот откуда у Эрделара настолько чуткие пальцы…

Зеркало… Конечно, куда без него? Аннорион мельком глянул на себя, на темные пятна на шее, на взлохмаченные волосы, и опять вспомнил, что хотел переплести косу. А, утром переплетет. На углу лежала распотрошенная стопка конвертов, которую Рион никогда в жизни не стал бы трогать. Темнота, к счастью, скрыла от него отправителя.

Сквозь приоткрытое окно в комнату лилась прохлада, которая за несколько часов прогнала все запахи прочь. Рион потер босую стопу о щиколотку, и выглянул наружу, по привычке прикидывая, как далеко падать и можно ли будет выбраться из внутреннего дворика тихо. По всему выходило, что нет. Что ж, может и хорошо, что служанка все решила за них.

Он чуть помедлил, прежде чем вернуться в постель. Эрделар шевельнулся, обнял его, не открывая глаз, и мягко выдохнул в шею, почти промурлыкав что-то невнятное. Ему точно снился хороший сон. Какая вообще разница, что будет утром? Через два месяца? Через полгода?

В конце концов важно только то, что есть здесь и сейчас.


End file.
